


baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

by starkly



Series: you don't have to do this alone [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Multi, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkly/pseuds/starkly
Summary: Tony awakens to the feeling of feathers brushing across his face, and he blinks and sputters as he sits up in confusion. The bright blue numbers of the clock on his nightstand stand out even in the orange glow of the sunrise peeking through the windows, and he groans, rolling over to complain.





	baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for NaNoWriMo 2017 and posted at [dailyironfamily](http://dailyironfamily.tumblr.com/post/167141982820/day-04-wingfic) on tumblr. This fic was proofread before being posted here but is otherwise unchanged.
> 
> Day four: wingfic. It’s just one of those fics where everyone has wings for no reason, because why not. I was going to do something sad post-CACW with Rhodey, but then I thought, no way??? So this is just cuddly Pepper/Tony/Rhodey fluff. (However there are brief descriptions of Tony's ruined wings, which did not survive Afghanistan in this 'verse.)
> 
> Title from Ingrid Michaelson's Parachute.

Tony awakens to the feeling of feathers brushing across his face, and he blinks and sputters as he sits up in confusion. The bright blue numbers of the clock on his nightstand stand out even in the orange glow of the sunrise peeking through the windows, and he groans, rolling over to complain.

“Did you heathens wake me up before sunrise?”

In the other half of his bed, Pepper giggles, her tawny brown wings shaking slightly at the movement. “Not on purpose.”

She’s draped over Rhodey’s chest, running her fingers through gunmetal gray feathers, and Rhodey flexes his wing at the touch, which is apparently what hit Tony in the face earlier because it happens again.

“Stop, bed hog,” he grumbles, pushing at Rhodey’s wing, and Rhodey laughs and curls it around himself and Pepper instead, shielding her from view.

“You’re taking up a whole half yourself,” he points out, and then because Tony can’t see her at all now, adds, “Pepper’s nodding in agreement.”

“Traitors.” Tony yawns and sits up, stretching out the tension in his shoulders. He doesn’t wear the prosthesis in bed—it’s uncomfortable and unnecessary—but the strain of wearing metal wings most days always leaves him feeling sore in the back and shoulders.

Pepper sits up, gently pushing Rhodey’s wings out of the way, and gives Tony a careful look. “Hey, switch with me.”

Tony huffs and waves her hand away when she reaches for him. “No, I’m going back to sleep. You keep your devious behavior to yourselves.”

“Who’s devious?” Rhodey asks, poking him in the side. Tony laughs and tries to shy away before he can poke him again.

“I’m serious,” Pepper says, sliding off of Rhodey and drawing her wings back to make space. “Lie down.”

Tony gives her a suspicious glance but does as he’s told, stretching out so he’s lying between Rhodey’s legs, crossing his arms over Rhodey’s chest and setting his chin atop them. Rhodey looks down and grins, ruffling Tony’s hair with one hand.

“I like the bedhead,” Rhodey says, and Tony snorts, muffling the sound against his forearm.

“You’re just jealous I’m so stylish.” Pepper puts a hand between his shoulder blades and he jumps, startled, twisting to look at her. “What are you doing?”

“Shh, I’ve got you,” she murmurs, stroking a gentle line down the center of his back. He feels his mutilated left wing twitch, reacting to the sensation. Her hand moves up his spine, then she places her other hand on his back too, rubbing at the tight muscle around the base of his wings.

Tony opens his mouth to protest, but Rhodey cards his fingers through his hair and Pepper digs into the knot right between his shoulder blades, and he just exhales slowly and relaxes against Rhodey’s chest.

“I don’t know why you’re buttering me up, but I’ll give you whatever you want,” he mumbles, eyes fluttering shut as Pepper works her magic. She’s careful not to touch the remains of his actual wings without warning him first, spending more time on the right side of his back; it bears the brunt of the weight of his wings, since the right one is entirely fake.

“We’re not buttering you up for anything,” Pepper says after a long moment of silence, not stopping her hands. “Except maybe for you to take better care of yourself.”

“I take care of myself fine,” Tony retorts, opening his eyes and twisting to look back at Pepper again. She gives him an unimpressed look in return and presses harder on a knot in his lower back, causing him to groan and slump back against Rhodey.

“You could let us help you groom more often?” Rhodey suggests, reaching down to rub a thumb over Tony’s jaw. Tony catches his hand and kisses the back of it.

“I groom myself plenty.”

Carefully, Pepper reaches into the feathers of his left wing and plucks free a broken one without even having to look. She holds the feather out in front of Tony—it’s so dingy and dark that the maroon coloring almost looks black, and Tony winces.

“Okay, maybe I could do it a little more often.”

Pepper sets the broken feather down on the bed and goes back to working the tension out of Tony’s back. “You always say you enjoy helping us groom, right?”

“Of course,” Tony answers instantly. He likes taking care of them. It makes him feel…useful.

“We like doing the same with you,” Rhodey says, rubbing his hands over Tony’s shoulders. When he digs his thumbs gently into the back of Tony’s neck, Tony lets out a loud groan, whole body feeling like a boneless lump.

“This is unfair. I can’t say no like this.”

“You can say no later,” Pepper suggests, smoothing her hands over the curves of Tony’s hips just once, then sits back.

“I don’t wanna,” he mumbles, still relaxing into Rhodey’s touch. He feels the mattress shift as Pepper moves, curling up beside Rhodey, who sits up a little to move his wing. “Want to stay like this forever.”

Pepper laughs, leaning in and kissing him on the top of the head. “We try our best.”

“I’m returning the favor later,” he tells them, suddenly lacking the strength to open his eyes, or roll off Rhodey to give him some space.

“Go back to sleep, honey,” Rhodey tells him, still gently rubbing the back of his neck. He can feel Pepper’s fingers brush against his cheek, and he smiles, so intensely glad he has both of them.

“Love you,” he mumbles, already feeling sleep pull him back under.

He’s pretty sure he hears them say they love him too, but he’ll make them repeat it when he wakes up. It really never gets old, hearing that.


End file.
